The Epic Tale of Four Humans and a Koopa
by kayixu
Summary: The actors of the well known movies are not like their characters. Peach is unstable and has anger issues, but is very observant. Daisy is the technical genius, who tries to be a nice person. Luigi is the only one much like his character, having serious anxiety problems. Mario is arrogant after years of being the star. This the story of their real life adventure.(currently on hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of the 'Mario is a play' idea. My computer broke…. So here's a different sent story from my mother's computer!**

 **Also…. I haven't played the newer games, so characters from them most likely won't be in the story…. I kinda forgot about Mario when I discovered pokemon. :P**

 **Anyway…. I'll start now.**

Prologue

Peach stared at a blue-shelled koopa with mild interest. Mivu's left eye was twitching. His left eye never twitched, only the right one. What could this mean, she wondered. The ever-observant human knew this koopa quite well. Mivu only acquired an eye twitch when he was having problems with insomnia. Why, she mentally questioned, would he have insomnia?

It could be possible that he'd been watching a lot of batyoshi episodes recently. Batyoshi episodes only came on after midnight. Normally, she would conclude that it was simply that. It just so happened that today, it was Mivu's _left_ eye that was twitching. What could it mean?

"And then you find out: it was Bowser all along!"

"Fascinating," said her cousin, Daisy.

"And I heroically defeat him!"

Mivu nodded. "Yes, Mario."

Luigi wasn't even trying to pay attention. He was reading a book titled 'How To Stop Being Afraid of Everything'.

 _What an appropriate title,_ Peach thought, and continued her observation of the koopa.

"Does anyone actually watch these movies anymore?" she finally asked, glancing at her pink skirt, which would later be covered in barbeque sauce from her lunch.

"Of course!" Mivu exclaimed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they? I'm in them!"

"Mario," Daisy said. "Shut up."

Peach sighed. "Well, I'm hungry."

"And I'm in the middle of programming a new video game," said Daisy.

"Alright. Bye!" Mivu said a little too cheerfully.

The others looked relived and hurried out of the room. Peach stayed behind for a few seconds more, still curious about Mivu's eye twitch. Then she followed her acquaintances and cousin. A crowd waited for them outside.

Mario greatly enjoyed the attention. Luigi looked nervous. Daisy smiled, but it was clear to Peach that she was uncomfortable. Peach herself was irritated. All she wanted to do was get to her house, and eat all the BBQ ribs her stomach would handle.

It took a while, but she eventually got there. Her house was not a small one, but it wasn't huge either, as she didn't very much like cleaning. She closed and locked the front door and immediately heard a noise in her living room. Peach walked into the room and glared at Bowser from behind.

The giant koopa was playing Minecraft on her television. He was replacing some blocks in her house with dirt. She walked over to the sofa and yelled loudly in his ear.

"TROLL!"

Bowser must've jumped five feet in the air. He landed on his feet, and then tripped and his shell crushed the console. Peach wasn't very upset, as she had a backup console and disc. The giant koopa struggled to get back to his feet.

"Gah! How dare you interrupt the greatest troll of all time?"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm going to finish those leftovers."

"Uh," Bowser said as Peach began to walk towards the kitchen. "I… Uh…."

"You ate the ribs, didn't you?" she asked without turning around.

A few moments of awkward silence passed. "Maybe…."

Peach let out a battle cry, grabbed a pillow from her couch, and body slammed the koopa just as he was getting to his feet. She proceeded to attack with the pillow until a new question came to her mind. She calmly walked back to her couch and sat down as though nothing had happened.

"What are you even doing in my house?"

Bowser spat out a feather. "I'm supposed to be babysitting my niece…. But... well, you've met Vina."

"She doesn't know where I live, does she?" Peach questioned, still calm. "You made sure she didn't follow you?"

"Yeah. Can I hide here? For like, two days?"

"Fine, but order two pizzas. One for me and one for you."

Bowser at last stood again and looked cheerful. "Ok!"

"Actually, make it three. Daisy, Luigi, and Mario are coming over later to talk about Mivu's latest crazy idea."

"Ok, one with extra pepperoni, one with hot sauce, and one mushroom pizza. So what _is_ the latest idea?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to play backup Minecraft."

"About that, uh, there was a bit of an incident with this horde of creepers…."


	2. Chapter 2

"So then, I rescue Daisy from the pyramid, and defeat the phoenix," Mario was saying with his mouth full of mushroom pizza.

Peach was pouring BBQ sauce all over her pepperoni pizza, glancing up every few seconds. Daisy quietly sat there with her food. She wished this meeting would be over soon. Luigi was silently picking the mushrooms off a slice of pizza, probably afraid that they were poisonous.

Daisy was a technical genius. She was currently coding two highly detailed video games. One was the sequel to the first one she'd made. The other was the prequel. She wondered just why she still appeared in these movies. She rarely had a part that had any real impact on the plot.

Peach and Daisy had always thought it would be fun to be actresses. They'd participated in several plays when they were little. Of course, back then, they had more important roles and there was an actual plot besides "the princess has been kidnapped! Help!". As much as she tried to enjoy her life, Daisy was growing tired of this.

She liked to watch the sun rise over Mushroom Kingdom. Yellow and orange had always been her favorite colors. Even now, when she was always wearing them. Peach had always liked the color pink. Daisy knew it wasn't the visual appearance of the color her cousin liked, but how misleading it was. Just looking at Peach, one would've never guessed that she had such an aggressive personality.

Daisy almost smiled at the amusement she felt. As Mario continued rambling on about how heroic he was, she questioned his mental stability. He _did_ know those events were just fiction, right? She found it difficult to believe he did. Bowser sat in the floor next to the table they sat at. He had finished the hot sauce pizza in 7.08 seconds.

"What am I doing?" Luigi finally asked.

"Your character is at his house, hiding under the bed as usual," Mario said dismissively.

"Do I have to breathe fire again? I always have a sore throat after that," said Bowser.

"No, not this time," he replied to the giant koopa.

Daisy finished her piece of pizza as she heard a knock at the door. With everyone else too distracted to notice, she left the kitchen. Her amble turned into a jog as the knocking turned into pounding. Mumbling irritably to herself, she unlocked and opened the door.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

Standing there waiting was a large koopa with a spiked blue shell. It was Zina, Bowser's other niece. The koopa tackled Daisy. Within a few moments, she was pinned. She glared at the near human-sized creature as its sister walked in. Zina's twin just smiled happily at the defeated human. Vina took a few water balloons from her purse and told Daisy not to make a sound.

Not in the mood for games, she screamed, "Bowser, get in here!"

"What?" Bowser asked as he entered a few seconds later. He saw his nieces and said, "oh, crud."

The floor was soaked in precisely 8.75 seconds. The two invaders chased them around with water guns and balloons. Daisy questioned why she was running from them, but it was hard not to when whatever was in those water guns wasn't water. Mario entered the living room and was hit by a water balloon in 0.27 seconds.

He then fell to the floor and yelled, "bye, cruel world! I won't miss you! I'm too epic!"

Luigi walked in, and narrowly avoided being sprayed with the non-water substance. He then proceeded to hide under a table and rock back and forth. Peach walked in, and stared calmly at the scene, before the real chaos began. Daisy wasn't sure what to do.

Because in 4 minutes and 30. 02 seconds, the living room was a war zone of sorts. Peach assaulted Zina with a pillow while Vina and Bowser had a wrestling match. Daisy decided that stealing all their "weapons" would be a great thing to do. She took Vina's purse and was almost bitten by the belligerent koopa.

She ran outside and found buckets of water balloons. She kicked them over and threw the purse in a random direction. Daisy returned to the living room of the house to find that none other than her cousin had won the war. She applauded, laughing at the fact that the twins were now duck taped to the ceiling.

Daisy then questioned her own mental stability. Mario stopped playing dead and she convinced Luigi to come out of hiding. They all walked back into the kitchen to continue the meeting. Daisy took another piece of pizza and enjoyed the taste of the mushrooms. They conversed about the latest movie they were to be a part of for a while before the conversation took an odd turn.

"Did anyone else notice Mivu's eye twitch?"

"No," Daisy said, wondering why it seemed important to Peach.

"His left eye never twitches. I wonder-"

"I don't care," Mario interrupted.

Peach herself acquired an eye twitch as she stared menacingly at him. Daisy asked, "why?"

"It just seemed…. Weird."

"What's weird is that you noticed it," Mario laughed.

"It's probably nothing," she said. "But you'd be a great spy."

Daisy went back to thinking about the video game she was programming. She made a mental note to change the appearance of character number 1784. She'd forgotten to give them a tail. She looked at the clock after a while, and realized it was midnight. She wouldn't be able to wake up early enough to watch the sunrise. This irritated her.

Another knock at the door disturbed her thoughts. What now? Peach left the room, and returned a few minutes later. Daisy's cousin ran past the kitchen table with an insane look in her eyes. She picked up the note that Peach had left on the table on her way by.

 _HALP!_

 _-From Mivu_

Well, this was going to be interesting. Daisy knew it within the 1.72 seconds it took for her to read that note. But the first question that came to her mind was: who was at the door?


End file.
